


the way you do the things you do

by jadedlilian



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedlilian/pseuds/jadedlilian
Summary: He’s doing that thing again, and it’s really starting to drive her mad.Alternatively: Jake periodically does The Tongue Thing that Andy Samberg likes to do every so often, sending Amy reeling every time.





	the way you do the things you do

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://smolperalta.tumblr.com/post/144503706515/smolperalta-bisexualinetti-every-time-andy).

The first time she saw it – him, darting his tongue to the side of his mouth – it happened so quickly, she thought that maybe her sleep-deprived brain had just imagined it. (She once mistook Charles’ pork blood stew for a nice bowl of chocolate pudding, so she’s fully aware of how poor her judgment can get past midnight.)

The next time she noticed it, there was no mistaking his actions. She had just finished her first cup of coffee of the morning and was already halfway through proofreading her third case report, so she was as awake and alert as she had been on her first day on the job. He was at his computer, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he scrolled through some online database, when his tongue flicked out and hit the corner of his lips. The move sent her stomach flipping, although she didn’t allow herself too much time to consider why.

It’s when he does it while they’re at Shaw’s, sticking his tongue out sideways in a futile attempt not to laugh, that she finally identifies the pooling heat in her belly for what it is: desire. She downs her beer in one go and crosses her legs, willing herself to pay attention to Terry’s spiel on mango yogurt – to think about something other than Jake’s tongue dancing with hers, probing her mouth as his hands caress her body and tangle through her dark locks.

The fantasies only get more indulgent from there.

Each fleeting appearance of his tongue spurs a new, more vivid image. The latest one being him kissing and nipping at her inner thighs, teasing her by just barely hovering over her aching flesh, and then finally tasting all she has to offer. Her fingers curl into a fist, nails digging into her palm, as she imagines his breath warm between her legs and his tongue nimble and deliberate against her pulsating nub.

It’s his voice, low and laced with amusement, that pulls her out of her reverie. _“See something you like, Santiago?”_ He’s waggling his eyebrows, grinning at her cheekily, and her ears burn at the realization that she’s been caught staring.

The fire of shame and anger and primal arousal within her only grows when he does it all over again, darting his tongue out as he gives her the most heated of gazes. It suddenly hits her that he’s known, for likely this entire time, just what effect he’s had on her. She’s not entirely sure whether she loves or loathes his prime detective skills at the moment.

Watching him lick his lips, she decides only one thing matters now.  _ “Come with me, Peralta. Show me what that tongue can really do.” _

  


 


End file.
